Yuki Sama : Hitori no Agaru
by Lakrysia
Summary: Je ne prétends pas connaître la réalité du monde, je ne suis qu’un être a demihumain obligé de se cacher, des sentiments contradictoires m’animent sans cesse d’une bien étrange façon.Ces sentiments ne m’ont saisi que lorsque j’ai compris l’importance de l


Yuki sama : Hitori no Agaru 

Alors que je grandissais dans l'âge d'or du désespoir le plus complet, je n'étais même pas à même de savoir qu'il existait autre chose de plus attrayant en ce monde enveloppé d'une brume épaisse à part quelques fois où une main tendue venait moi sous la forme de deux personnes encadrées elles-mêmes dans ce monde sombre.

Toutes mes incertitudes ont auréolées cette abîme de chaînes infinies emprisonnant mon cœur qui s'est mis à suffoquer.

Enfant, je me demandais pourquoi les adultes évoluaient-ils dans un monde différent du nôtre, qu'est-ce qui les poussait à vouloir continuer d'être ce qui les font le plus souffrir, ressentons-nous, nous aussi cette douleur ? Nous qui sommes maudits dés notre naissance, portant sur nos frêles épaules le fardeau de millénaires fait de souffrances nuancées de petits bonheur si succincts, pouvons-nous pleinement ressentir les émotions comme ses Autres ?

« Je suis libre ! Enfin ! Le poids de mes chaînes semble s'être allégé à un point tel que je pourrais m'éloigner à tout jamais de la Maison Figée! ».

Je me souviens encore de cette émotion, qui m'était encore inconnue jusqu'alors, une délivrance partielle mais bien présente sur mes blessures récentes mais non pansées avec tout le soin qu'elles auraient dû l'être. Le résultat n'en a été qu'une double introversion par des questions auxquelles je répondaient moi-même sans trop de conviction, mais ces réponses falsifiées ne faisaient que soulever d'autres questions qui effaçaient les premières, me coupant toute retraite pour m'empêcher de sombrer, privé d'un tel soutien je ne pouvais que dépérir, mon esprit se dérobait sous chacun de mes pas que je croyais investi eux-même d'un progrès sincère.

Parfois c'est lorsque l'on croit vraiment comprendre une chose que l'on s'aperçoit qu'elle est factice, que l'on se leurre, en réalité on a rien compris du tout.

La désillusion nous rend apathique mais l'on s'arrange pour qu'extérieurement personne ne s'aperçoive du changement durement observé « je ne peux pas dire accepté car c'est impossible pour l'instant », on reste aux yeux des Autres une façade qu'ils ne creuseront jamais profondément pour voir plus loin, cela prouve à quel point ils tiennent si peu à vôtre personne. Certaines phrases d'une banalité affligeante ne fait qu'approfondir le fossé : « Salut ça va ? Oui et toi ? » il est impossible de remarquer si la personne a répondu oui ou non mais ce n'est pas important et l'on passe son chemin.

Peut-être est-ce de ma faute mais je n'ai aucune envie de partager de telles choses avec qui que ce soit, je suis donc sans doute coupable de ce refus d'un lien avec l'extérieur, peut-être est-ce viscéral que cette répulsion de se lier avec les Autres mais avec une envie irrépressible de les retenir.

C'est à ce moment que je me dis que j'ai peut-être quelque chose en parti d'humain en moi, car il semblerait que mes camarades n'aiment pas être seuls et l'être reviendrait à être différent d'eux, anormal, cependant quoi de plus frustrant qu'une approche fictive et artificielle ?

Je ne prétends pas connaître la réalité du monde, je ne suis qu'un être a demi-humain obligé de se cacher, des sentiments contradictoires m'animent sans cesse d'une bien étrange façon.

Ces sentiments ne m'ont saisi que lorsque j'ai compris l'importance de la différence entre les vrais Etres humains et ma nature profonde issue d'insondables ténèbres. Et je n'ai compris cette différence que par le zèle de mon tourmenteur qui est en même temps l'incarnation de ce néant abyssal, ancré depuis, au plus profond de moi-même.

Peut-être un jour pourrais-je entre apercevoir quelque chose capable de filtrer à travers la fine et acérée couche de ténèbres.

A ce moment là une seule question peut se poser : Saisirais-je ma chance ? Ou plutôt ne serais-je pas trop aveugle pour la voir me passer devant sans que je puisse la saisir ?

Note de l'auteur : Salut la bande de joyeux ou malheureux drilles, je suis une newcomer avec un style d'écriture assez bizarre je le conçois (j'étais même tentée d'écrire des trucs en anglais alors vous voyez), bref première fic donc ne soyez pas indulgent, je voudrais pouvoir améliorer l'analyse psychologique de ce perso étant donné que je le referais jusqu'à avoir tous les éléments en main alors faîtes moi savoir ce qu'il manque please. Normalement il ne devrait y avoir que deux chapitres voire trois dans le cas extrême, je n'ai fais qu'une page au cas où il y aurait d'autres choses alors à vos plumes ou clavier si vous préférez.


End file.
